


The promise of something greater beyond the water's final horizon

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The promise of something greater beyond the water's final horizon

Proxima clenched her jaw increasingly tighter as she pushed her blade closer to her foe’s throat, a prolonged growl as she exerted herself, the human proving to be more resilient then expected. Despite the surrounding chaos of the battlefield, Proxima kept her focus solely on her all but defeated opponent. The blade edged closer, glinting under the high sun.

Seemingly forgotten by Proxima, yet aware of how close she was to fully overpowering Natasha, Wanda took her moment. Casting a spell as she suspended Proxima and attempted to hurl her as far as possible. Yet as Wanda thrust her upwards the rapidly approaching thresher tearing through Proxima’s body with ease.

The abrupt darkness lifted, Proxima’s eyes snapped open. Her final moments flashed before her, she lunged and landed on the hard ground. Getting to her knees, she retracted her blade as she cast her cautious gaze around her surroundings. Far as she could see the land was uneven, the sky was dark.

Getting to her feet she began to walk, quickening her pace as she pushed forward. With each successive step she cursed Maximoff with darker intent. Lamenting that the first attempt to slay her had been interrupted, undermined and foiled by the other Avengers.

As she continued to approach the ever-distant horizon Proxima’s body began to ache, the exertion coupled with the shaky ground tested her. Her vengeance fuelled her persistence.


End file.
